Question: If $x \boxdot y = x^{2}-4y^{2}$, find $3 \boxdot -3$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = 3$ and $y = -3$ to get $3^{2}-4(-3)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $-27$.